Hunger show
by water.colored.angel
Summary: The main girls of Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy are all stuck in the same room. How long can they survive, without food?


A roar escapes, it sounds like it should belong to a giant beast of great proportions and not to a little blond girl, but she does have the capability of being a beast and terrorizing a whole country, "Where are we, I'm starving," Mandy says patting her stomach.

"How should I know," says the high pitch voice of Eris, the goddess of Chaos, the goddess was lazy and complained a lot when she wasn't being waited hand and foot on.

"Daughter calm down," says the nervous twitchy Claire, also known as Mandy's own mother, Mandy glares at her mother making Claire shiver and shake like a Jack-Russel Terrier.

"Mother," Mandy sneers just before her stomach lets out another blood curdling growl, she pats her stomach once again, "Where is the food?"

"I'm sorry, we forgot to grab food when we were getting into the bomb shelter," says a voice that had yet to speak, Major Dr. Ghastly, an older woman with rusty red hair speaks.

"Where's my son," asks the most worrisome mother in the whole world, also known as Billy's mother Gladys.

"What a loser, he was left behind," sneers a hateful redhead known as Mindy, she was like a mini version of Eris. A terrible growl emits throughout the bunker, all eyes land on Mandy who shakes her head and points at Mindy, her cheeks blush as she hugs her stomach, "I'm sorry, I'm just as hungry as Mandy, scary thought though."

"I left behind a lot of the students, whoops," says the money hungry Ms Butterbean, she makes a small attempt actually look upset for leaving her students up above, the other adult women just glare at her.

"You left my sweet little boy up there, how could you," Gladys yells at Ms Butterbean, Eris smiles and crosses her arms, she walks towards the back of the room, Mandy growing irritated with the obnoxious bickering she follows Eris.

"This is your fault isn't it," Mandy asks knowing the answer before Eris opens her mouth and gap endlessly like the gap between her teeth.

"Maybe, maybe not, I only stir the big pot of Chaos and only sometimes I spill it over people," Eris says leaning against the wall. A terrible growl emits from her stomach, "Ugh, I shouldn't have brought my chaos with me on this trip though, I'm starving and I'm stuck here with you with no food," she complains as she hugs her stomach, Mandy rolls her eyes and huff.

"You know because of you we are trapped with the majority of the most annoying people, and everyone here has some funky disorder of some thing or other," Mandy says leaning on the wall next to Eris, Eris slides down so she was sitting with her knees to her chest, she watches the others bickering.

"I do," Eris says with an annoyed sigh, "But hopefully they will bring more chaos as the time grows with out having any food, maybe get a good cat fight in."

A growl emits from stomach of the annoyed teacher Ms. Butterbean, she pats her stomach as she says, "well I'm sorry Gladys that I forgot your 'brilliant'," the word is completely drench in sarcasm, "up there in the chaos, how was I suppose to know this kind of thing was going to happen, and any ways isn't a plus that we don't have to worry about feeding him too?"

"No, it is worse," Gladys yells, "now I won't know if my smart baby will ever want a sandwich or snack, and yes it is all your fault that my baby is up there and not down here with his loving mother."

"Who's his loving mother," Ms. Butterbean asks with false wonder and looks around.

Another growl emits from the stomach of the small red head Mindy, she hugs her stomach as she whines in a high pitch voice, "I don't care if Billy is in trouble or not, I'm starving, can't we just work together to find some food?"

"No, not until I have my little baby boy back," Gladys yells, her words were drenched in anger, Ms. Butterbean rolls her eyes and cross her arms.

"Whatever," Ms. Butterbean says and walks away from the bickering group, Mindy trails Ms. Butterbean towards the opposite direction of where Mandy and Eris were, "who does she think she is, she can't talk to me like that," Ms. Butterbean says talking mostly to herself.

"I agree, she shouldn't be able to talk to such a great teacher like you," Mindy says sucking up to Ms. Butterbean, Ms. Butterbean looks down at Mindy and smirks as she thinks 'what a suck up' but she doesn't state it because truly she did love having people suck up to her and acting like she was a goddess, a real one, not a fake one like Eris, she glances over to where Eris was sitting on the floor with Mandy standing next to her, they both were annoying and where not needed.

A terrible growl escapes the worried mother, her gut whines for food, "I'm starving, but I would never say that in front of Ms. Butterbean and give her the satisfaction," Gladys explains as her stomach whines, she just nearly collapses to the floor if the smart, evil and oddly caring Dr. Ghastly didn't catch her.

"I know, I know," She chides softly to Gladys, she slowly and carefully lay her down, Gladys curls in on herself hugging her gut, Gladys felt like her stomach was going to literally become a black hole and swallow the rest of her whole, she knew the Grim Reaper lived in her house, her sweet child is friends with a cruel child and the bones, so she figures anything at this point was possible, so tears stream down her cheeks.

"I want my baby, I want food, I want out of here," Gladys cries right before her stomach growls again, she hugs it tighter, "I'm starving and there is nothing I can do," her words were becoming harder and harder to catch as she cries harder, all her tears and words were becoming one, Major Dr. Ghastly had no idea what to do to calm the hysterical mother.

Mandy watches Billy's mother making a scene, but truthfully she didn't care, she was incapable to care, all that matters to this little girl was just what she wanted and at this moment it was food, "it looks like you are doing your job," she says to the bringer of chaos, Eris, a thought occurs to Mandy, if she could control Eris she wouldn't just have a bringer of death but also a bringer of chaos, a cruel smirk makes it way on Mandy's lips but quickly vanish as she recollects herself.

"Thanks," Eris says putting her chin between her knees, truthfully she hated all of this chaos, she hated how these humans were so easily effected by her powers, she pretends that she loves this chaos, if she doesn't how would the others treat her, like she was self-absorbed for having the power and not wanting them, so she does the one sensible thing smile her gaped tooth smile and with an upbeat British accent she says "Of course I am, what did you expect, I am Eris the the Goddess of Chaos."

A groan escapes from Mindy's lips as her stomach grumbles, she hugs her stomach as she stands in front of her teacher, "I'm hungry, what should we do Ms. Butterbean?"

Ms. Butterbean looks around the room, it was about the size of the school's gym, "I say that you should go look for food for the both of us, since I'm such a good teacher I can give you answers and you can follow them through," Ms. Butterbean smiles and crosses her arms, Mindy lets out a sigh of disappointment.

"Ms. Butterbean, I can't be the only one looking for food, the others should help, make them help," Mindy whines with her stomach, she hugs her stomach tighter, "please make them hurry, I'm starving."

"Mindy just do as I say," Ms. Butterbean says with a huff.

"No, I want food and I'm done following your orders," Mandy huffs just like Ms. Butterbean just did, Mandy storms off walking towards the other two adult women, she stops in front of them watching as Major Dr. Ghastly awkwardly stands above Billy's mom, who was crying and rolling in a ball grumbling something or other, Dr. Ghastly was the perfect example for awkward fidgeting.

"Mrs. Billy's mom, are you going to be okay," Mandy asks.

Mrs. Butterbean's stomach growls louder than it has since she'd gotten stuck in here, she hugs it and whines, "I'm starving," she was starting to feel like something was eating away at her gut, either it was the guilt from leaving behind her students and hurting Gladys, they had once long ago been friends, or it was the ever growing hunger, she lets out annoyed groan as she pushes off the wall and walk towards the little group in the middle, she gets down on her knees next to Gladys, "I'm sorry Gladys, it was rude of me to leave your child behind, I shouldn't have left any of them behind."

Mandy watches this little display and smirks, "Aw, isn't it disgusting that they are getting back together," Mandy decides that she doesn't want Eris, her powers isn't strong enough so she wouldn't be worth the pain she was, Mandy sighs, "you need to work on your powers more."

"Whatever, my powers are strong, I just didn't want to use all of it on this, it would end up hurting me in the end, and what fun would that be," Eris asks, she wasn't lying either, she was smart enough to realize that if she did use any of her actual power it would backfire because she was stuck in this room with the others, she didn't have her key to the underworld so she couldn't escape this room, Eris was secretly happy to see that the chaos was starting to wear off on the weaker humans, Eris secretly did like being with Mandy for the fact that she was unaffected by Eris's natural chaos inducing self, but truthfully she knew that Mandy was much stronger than normal humans, and Eris was pretty sure that Mandy wasn't even human by this point, maybe has become some kind of demon.

Mandy stares at Billy's mother, she felt sick at how weak Gladys was, Mandy was cruel and evil but she secretly did miss Billy just for the fact that she could insult him over and over and yet still comes back to her, but of course she would never say that no matter what the situation was, Mandy breaks this thought by saying, "I'm hungry let's go see if those weaklings have any idea how to get out of here, and if they don't you can start a fire and we can just cook them," Eris just nods and stands up, she follows Mandy as they walk towards the others.

A growl escapes the crying mother's stomach, her arms tighten around her stomach, "I can't do this any more, I need food now," Gladys cries, Mandy sighs and looks up at the ceiling, she was about to look back down when she sees a little red blinking light, she squints her eyes and see a reflective black lens under the light, she turns her head and sees in every corner a tiny tiny red blinking light, Mandy growls.

"Get us out of here now, Grim," Mandy growls louder, with that order a huge set of doors that were unnoticeable fling open revealing a hot buffet and big screens with the girls all on the screens, Billy, Grim, Billy's father, and the other men and little students were sitting at tables laughing and stuffing their faces with more food then they really needed. Mandy was the first to walk forward, mostly because the others were all in shock, she stops in front of Grim and Billy, she calmly raises both fists and then quickly meet the boys' skulls. Grim's went flying and Billy fell to the floor, Billy starts to cough.

"You guys are dead," she says through gritted teeth. She then walks to the buffet and piles food onto two plates and then finds a spot and starts eating. Mindy races to the buffet and just starts eating the mac and cheese straight off the table. Gladys stands up, wipes her face and storms to her son and husband. She pulls Billy into her arms and then over his head starts yelling at Harold and steals food of both her husband's and son's plate. Eris and Ms. Butterbean goes straight to the buffet bar and get food and stealing food to eat right there standing at the buffet bar. Major Dr. Ghastly glares at everyone and gets food then finds where Hector was sitting. The girls were mad but they did finally get to stuff their faces with as much food as their stomachs could take in.


End file.
